


Over the Edge

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BDSM, F/M, First Time, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: "“We’ll start now,” Gabe said, and then he smacked him.  All of the air in Brendon’s lungs left him in a single whoosh."  (Brendon has his first ever scene with two experienced doms, and everyone has a good time.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of Kinktober! Prompt- spanking.

“How about you bend over and put your hands on the bed?” 

 

Gabe’s voice somehow managed to be commanding and soft at the same time, which Brendon super appreciated, seeing as he’d never done this before.  They’d told him, “Strip down as naked as you feel comfortable,” so Brendon was shivering and felt incredibly exposed in just his black boxer briefs.  Part of him was starting to second-guess this entire thing, but a bigger part of him, the part that had been waiting for this for forever, had him bending over before he even realized what he was doing.  

 

It didn’t feel real, but it was now or never.  He had nothing to be scared of, not really.  He’d known Gabe and Victoria since he’d started going to kink events months ago, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t belong there, that he was faking it somehow.  He was terrified that he wouldn’t like it. 

 

“Breathe.” Gabe’s voice was gentle, but Brendon still flinched when he ran his hand down Brendon’s back.  “What’s your safeword, bubba?” 

 

Brendon took a deep breath.  “Green for good, yellow for too much, red for stop.” 

 

“Good boy.”  Gabe pet him again.  The bed dipped, and Brendon opened his eyes to see Victoria sitting in front of him.  She ran her fingers through his hair, and he relaxed into it.  

 

“We’ll start now,” Gabe said, and then he smacked him.  All of the air in Brendon’s lungs left him in a single  _ whoosh _ .  Gabe paused, giving him a moment to catch his breath or safeword, and then spanked him again.  And again.  And again, and Brendon melted into it.  It hurt, except that it didn’t, and it felt good, except that it stung like hell.  Gabe was hitting hard.  It didn’t feel like he was pulling any punches, but then Gabe hit him harder and Brendon cried out without being able to stop it. 

 

“There we go,” Victoria murmured, petting him again.  Gabe smoothed his hand over Brendon’s ass.  “There’s the sweet spot.  He liked that.  Didn’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Brendon whispered.  He felt like he was unable to do anything but obey, even though he knew full well that he could stand up and walk out if he wanted to.  He didn’t want to, though.  He wanted more. 

 

“Yes  _ what _ ?” Gabe asked, punctuating the ‘what’ with a smack to Brendon’s thigh.  Brendon hissed in a breath through his teeth. 

 

“Yes ma’am,” he said.  “Yes ma’am, yes ma’am, I’m sorry.”  He knew he was babbling, but he only stopped when Victoria pet him again.  

 

“Good,” she said.  “Good boy.  Gabe, get the paddle.” 

 

Electricity shot through Brendon’s gut, and he twisted around to see what Gabe was doing.  He had a paddle in his hand, circular and about the size of his hand, made of black leather with a heart indent on one side.  It looked slightly ridiculous.  Gabe smirked at him. 

 

“This toy is one of my  _ favorites _ ,” he purred, rubbing it over Brendon’s boxers.  “This side is wicked…” He pulled it back and promptly crashed it into Brendon’s ass, pitching him forward so that his hips bumped the footboard of the bed and his yelp rang loud through the room.  “... and this side….”

 

The paddle came down again, and Brendon stiffened, anticipating a sting that never came.  It hit him with a dull thud that didn’t hurt at all, and Brendon picked his head up and looked back at Gabe, confused.  Gabe laughed.  “It’s padded,” he said.  “Give you a little break.”

 

Gabe set to work with the paddle, patting him with the padded side and surprising him with the sudden sting of the leather.  Every time Brendon cried out, and Gabe laughed quietly and kept going.  He hit Brendon, one, two, three, four… seven times with the harsh side of the paddle, lighting Brendon’s ass up like a rocket, until Brendon was squirming away and gasping-

 

“Yellow!  Ow shit, yellow! Please!”  

 

Gabe stopped, and there were immediately hands running over his back and his ass and his thighs.  Victoria’s hands were softer than Gabes, but she also dug her nails in from time to time, making him squirm. 

 

“Good,” Gabe said.  “Good.  So many new subs are too scared to yellow light.  Or they go straight to red.  I’m proud of you.” 

 

Brendon all but melted like ice cream in August under the praise, and when Gabe started spanking again, this time with his hand, Brendon relaxed into it.  A sudden bite of pain had Brendon gasping and falling from his hands to his elbows.  Victoria’s hands pet his back, and Gabe hit him again, the same awful sting. 

 

“Riding crop,” Gabe told him.  “Hurts like a bitch, doesn’t it?” 

 

Brendon nodded and mumbled a “yessir,” which cut off at last moment by a yelp.  

 

“That’s enough,” Gabe told him, patting his ass gently, and then there were hands pulling him up and guiding him to the bed, sitting him down and rubbing his back.  Victoria sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around Brendon’s shoulders, pulling him into her side, while Gabe disappeared out the doorway and returned with a glass of water, as if he’d had it waiting in the hallway.  

 

He handed it to Brendon and said, “You often don’t realize how dehydrated you get during a scene. Drink that for me, okay?” 

 

Brendon nodded dumbly and lifted the glass to his lips.  

 

“Whenever I bottom he makes me drink  _ two _ ,” Victoria said, squeezing Brendon’s shoulder.

 

“That’s cause you cry like a baby,” Gabe responded, smirking at his lover.  Victoria laughed. 

 

“I resent that.  As if you do any better.” 

 

“I don’t.  I can’t take much of a spanking at all,” he confessed. 

 

“He’s only good for bottom warming,” Victoria said, stroking her hand down Brendon’s back.  “Doesn’t like scenes like you just did.  You took it like a champ.” 

 

Brendon fiddled with his empty water glass and chewed on his lip.  Victoria tilted her head to the side to get a better look at him.  “What’s the matter?” she asked, and Brendon was trying to figure that out.  It had been fun.  He felt good, warm and safe and happy.  His ass was stinging, but it wasn’t bad.  It was just….

 

“I think I can take more,” he said.  He wanted to take more.  He didn’t know what it was, but he felt like there was this edge he hadn’t gone over, like they hadn’t worn him out as best as they could.  It was like getting his first tattoo, where it had hurt, and he’d never wanted it to stop hurting, and then when it was finished he felt like it should have hurt more. 

 

“Of course,” she said.  “How do you want to do this?” 

 

Embarrassed and still not used to talking about these things out loud, Brendon squirmed a bit as he tried to figure out that question.  “Laying flat,” Gabe offered. “Over the bed, bent over the couch, across the knee.” 

 

“Last one,” Brendon said quickly, brain running through all of his favorite porn videos and pushing away the slight disappointment that they hadn’t put him over their knee to begin with.  

 

“Which one of us?” Victoria asked. Brendon glanced up at her, but his eyes settled on Gabe.

 

“Alright,” Gabe said, rubbing Brendon’s leg before standing.  “Up ya get.”

 

Gabe climbed onto the bed, sitting with his back against the wall and his legs folded.  That wasn’t how they did it in porn, but Brendon decided not to argue.  He knee walked over to Gabe, and as soon as he was kneeling at Gabe’s side, a gruff hand settled on the back of his neck and tugged him down, holding him tight against Gabe’s lap, and Brendon had never gotten hard so fast in his life. 

 

“Count these ones out for me,” Gabe said, and then smacked him.

 

Brendon gasped out, “One!” 

 

Another smack, another number, “Two!”

 

“Three!”

 

“Fuck, ow, four!” 

 

Brendon drew in a deep breath, determined to keep his voice steady, and counted out, “Five… Six… Seven… Eight,” without a problem.  Gabe smacked his thigh for nine, and Brendon jolted forward, making the older man laugh. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked, strong hands on Brendon’s hips pulling him back into position.  Ten through twenty came and went fast, and by twenty-three, Brendon was stuttering and gasping so bad he could barely get the words out.

 

“T-twenty…. Fuck.  Four.  Twenty-four.”  As soon as he finished a number, Gabe smacked him again.  Brendon cried out for “twenty-five!” and nearly screamed, “Twenty-six! Please!”

 

“Four more,” Gabe told him rubbing his hand over Brendon’s ass, which was throbbing now.  He squeezed, hard, and Brendon moaned into the blankets, kicking his legs weakly because that  _ hurt. _  “You’re gonna have some nice bruises,” he said, doing the same to the other cheek.  Brendon cried out weakly. 

 

Twenty-seven hurt like a bitch because it wasn’t Gabe’s hand, it was Victoria with the riding crop.  Brendon just barely choked out the number.

 

“Mess up and we start over,” Gabe told him.  The threat made him want to bawl, but God knows he shouted “Twenty-eight!” loud and clear when Gabe smacked him with the hard side of the paddle.  Gabe shifted, and Brendon was pushed forward a bit.  He’d read enough of the pdf articles from the club to know what Gabe was doing, but nothing could have prepared him for how much sit spots actually hurt.  

 

He squealed out twenty-nine, screwing his face up and kicking, and after doing the same for thirty he collapsed, going limp over Gabe’s lap and hiding his face in the bed.  

 

“Good boy,” Gabe murmured.  “It’s over.  You did so good, bubba.” 

 

Part of Brendon resented the nickname for making him feel childish.  He was already the youngest member of the kink group they belonged to, which allowed people from eighteen to thirty-five to come together and hang out and talk about kinky sex (but mostly Star Trek).  Almost everyone in the group was closer to thirty-five than eighteen, and the youngest person after Brendon was someone who was twenty-two and didn’t seem very young at all. 

 

On the other hand, Brendon had just had the daylights smacked out of him by two incredibly sexy doms, so he was as far from childish as he could feel at the moment, despite the age difference.  The word made him feel safe.  They made him feel safe. 

 

Gabe guided Brendon up and settled him down against Gabe’s side, and this time Brendon hissed when his ass touched the mattress, and yeah.   _ That _ was what he’d been going for.  Victoria settled on his other side and made him drink another glass of water.  She used her thumb to wipe the tears of Brendon’s face, which was strange.  He hadn’t thought he’d been crying.  

 

“Good first time?” Gabe asked him, running his fingers through Brendon’s hair.   Brendon nodded eagerly, and Gabe’s hand tightened a little, pulling gently at the hair.  Brendon closed his eyes and tipped his head back.  

 

“Totally,” he said.  “When can we do it again?” 

 


End file.
